


Magnus's little Toki

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short cute Magnus/Toki fic :3  It's kind of silly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus's little Toki

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so I am a big fan of Toki/Magnus so I wanted to make a one shot of them! ^_^

Magnus grinned as he ran his fingers through his lovers light brown hair. The moon was out on this quiet summer night. It was nights like these that made Toki visit Magnus. Toki knew that his band mates would NEVER like the idea of them dating so he never said anything. Toki had a feeling that Skwisgaar knew he was in a relationship and hiding it. Skwisgaar just seems super suspious lately asking things like,''Where are yous goings?'' ''Goings out this lates? Why?'' ''Are yous doings drugs?''

Toki would get greeted to a pissed Skwisgaar with his hands on his hips everytime he would stay out with Magnus. ''What are you thinking about babe?'' Magnus asked rubbing Toki's back.

''Uh nothings, It's just late is all.'' Toki said smiling.

''No just tell me.'' Magnus said,''Is it Nathan or Pickles or that nosey blond fuck?'' Toki hit his arm playfully ''His name's Skwisgaar!'' Magnus sighed ''So what's wrong?'' ''Skwisgaar ammist beens treatings mes like a babies recently he amnest nots gives me space!'' Toki said sighing.

Magnus sat up ''Is that bastard trying to put the moves on ya?'' Toki shook his head frantically ''NO! He just won't stay out of my business is all.'' ''Did you tell him you're dating someone?'' Magnus asked.

''No but I think he knows. He seems kind of pissed off about it.'' Toki sighed.

''He's always been a jealous fuck!'' Magnus said laughing.

Toki blushed ''stop!'',He kissed Magnus deeply. Toki's phone rung,''Oh shit it's Skwisgaar!'' Toki yelled.

Magnus declined the call and then threw the phone at the wall and laid ontop of Toki covering him in kisses,''Forget Skwisgaar! I want you to yell MY name!''

And with that Toki and Magnus got it on...


End file.
